powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Affinity
The power to gain strength from something, or when a certain event occurs. Combination of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. Opposite to Aversion. Also Called *Augmentation *Empowerment *Power-Up Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers (E.g.: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Water Manipulation when they are in a large body of water). Some users may be able draw sustenance from their affinity or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Major Affinities *Elemental Empowerment *Emotion Empowerment *Environmental Empowerment *Organic Empowerment *Planetary Empowerment *Sin Empowerment *Virtue Empowerment Affinities *Absorption Empowerment *Age Empowerment *Ambition Empowerment *Ancient Empowerment *Archetype Empowerment *Arena Empowerment *Art Empowerment *Athletics Empowerment *Belief Empowerment *Bond Empowerment *Breathing Empowerment *Calendar Empowerment **Season Empowerment *Card Empowerment *Change Empowerment *Chanting Empowerment *Chaos Empowerment *Cheering Empowerment *Chess Empowerment *Cleanliness Empowerment *Climate Empowerment *Color Empowerment *Combat Empowerment *Concept Empowerment *Conquest Empowerment *Consumption Empowerment *Conversion Empowerment *Corruption Empowerment *Cosmic Empowerment *Cosmic Event Empowerment *Cowardice Empowerment *Damage Empowerment **Self-Harm Empowerment *Danger Empowerment *Death Empowerment *Death-Force Empowerment *Demonic Empowerment *Destruction Empowerment *Digital Empowerment *Dimensional Empowerment *Dirtiness Empowerment *Divine Empowerment *Dragon Empowerment *Duration Empowerment *Entertainment Empowerment *Failure Empowerment *Fame Empowerment *Fictional Empowerment *Focus Empowerment *Fusion Empowerment *Generational Empowerment *Group Empowerment *Healing Empowerment *Hunger Empowerment *Imagination Empowerment *Insanity Empowerment *Karma Empowerment *Kinetic Energy Empowerment *Letter Empowerment *Life Empowerment **Ally Empowerment **Animal Empowerment **Monster Empowerment **Superhuman Empowerment *Life-Force Empowerment *Loyalty Empowerment *Lunar Empowerment *Machine Empowerment *Magic Empowerment *Mimicry Empowerment *Miracle Empowerment *Momentum Empowerment *Monetary Empowerment *Morality Empowerment **Evil Empowerment **Good Empowerment **Neutral Empowerment *Mystic Empowerment *Nature Empowerment *Negativity Empowerment *Nothingness Empowerment *Notoriety Empowerment *Number Empowerment *Oneiric Empowerment **Nightmare Empowerment *Opposing Forces Empowerment *Order Empowerment *Pain Empowerment *Parasitic Empowerment *Patronage Empowerment *Perseverance Empowerment *Placebo Empowerment *Pollution Empowerment *Positivity Empowerment *Power Empowerment *Psionic Empowerment *Reading Empowerment *Recreation Empowerment *Replication Empowerment *Ritual Empowerment *Sacrifice Empowerment *Sephirot Empowerment *Serving Empowerment *Sex Empowerment *Shedding Empowerment *Signal Empowerment *Singularity Empowerment *Sobriety Empowerment *Soul Empowerment *Spatial Empowerment *Stamina Empowerment *Status Empowerment *Stellar Empowerment **Solar Empowerment *Success Empowerment *Suffering Empowerment *Survival Empowerment *Taboo Empowerment *Tattoo Empowerment **Crest Empowerment *Temporal Empowerment *Thievery Empowerment *Travelling Empowerment *Vibration Empowerment *Weapon Empowerment *Weakness Empowerment *Weather Empowerment *Youthful Empowerment Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. *Omni-Empowerment Limitations *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. **May be limited to one affinity only. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users Known Natural Occurrences *Limbo (Charmed); expands magical powers and transcends laws of physics *The Nexus of the All (Charmed); maximizes all powers *The Nexus of the Halliwell Manor (Charmed); intensifies all magical powers *Yellow Sun (DC Comics); grants Kryptonians and Daxamites supernatural powers *Full Moon (Various franchise); werewolves are at their strongest and most volatile state *Natural elements (Various franchise); empowers someone with elemental powers Known Artifacts *Emphyreal Sword (Charmed); strengthens whitelighters *Deadly Virus (Charmed); temporarily strengthens all magical creatures before killing them *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Humpty Lock (Shugo Chara); grants Amu Hinamori powers *Dumpty Key (Shugo Chara); grants Ikuto Tsukiyomi powers *Fairy blood (True Blood); vampires become resistant to fairy magic after drinking fairy blood *Serpens Clavem (Witches of East End); strengthens witches whilst corrupting them Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_bloodbends_an_elephant_rat.png|A waterbender like Hama’s (Avatar: The Last Airbender) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon. Not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is strongest under a blue star. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel Comics) power comes from his rage. File:Tengu_Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) gains strength by seizing control of the planet's ley lines. Others File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. Aqua.jpg|Arthur Curry (Smallville) is at his strongest under the water. tsc-cast-large.jpg|Circle members (The Secret Circle) are stronger together. DvnRI.jpg|The dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) gain power from move cards Young Linlin rampage in Elbaf.png|At the age of five, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was once so driven by hunger, she destroyed an entire village of giants… File:Young_Linlin_Kills_Jorl.gif|…and killed one of the Giants’ greatest warriors.